A user may use a first device (e.g., a personal computer) in conjunction with a second device (e.g., a mobile phone) while working on the same application (e.g., a word processing application). For example, the user may draft a portion of a document on a first device, and may then switch to drafting the remaining portion of the document on the second device. While switching from the first device to the second device, the user may need to make several manual adjustments on the second device in order to continue working on the same application. There is a need for seamless switching from a first device to a second device.